disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shenzi, Banzai en Ed
"I'm surrounded by idiots" -Scar verwijst naar Shenzi, Banzai en Ed Shenzi, Banzai en Ed is een trio van gevlekte hyena's, die verschijnen als slechteriken na Scar. Ze verschijnen in'' "The Lion King"'' (1994) en in "The Lion King 1/1/2" (2004). Ze zijn trouwe volgelingen van Scar en Scar zijn handlangers. Verder is het trio niet echt slim Achtergrond Afkomst Het trio verschijnt ook in twee boeken van'' "The Lion King: Six New Adventures". "In A Tale of Two Brothers"'' troepen de drie jongevolwassen hyena's samen rond Rafiki, die net is aangekomen in "The Pride Lands". ''De toemalige koning Ahadi samen met zonen Mufasa en Taka (Scar) en eist dat de hyena's vertrekken. Later verschijnen de hyena's opnieuw bij Taka (Scar), Shenzi een van de hyena's adviseren aan Taka (Scar) dat hij een Kaapse Buffel Boma moeten aanzetten om te vechten met Mufasa in de hoop dat Taka (Scar) er zo kan voor zorgen dat Mufasa zijn goede imago besmeurt wordt. Het plan draait niet goed uit en leid er toe dat Taka (Scar) bijna zijn linker oog verliest door toedoen van de buffels. Vervolgens laat Taka zich voortaan "Scar" noemen ter herinnering aan zijn ongeval. In een ander verhaal "Friends need", verschijnt het trio als tieners, die voorbereidingen treffen om Zazu als tiener te koken op het olifantenkerkhof net als gezien is in ''"The Lion King 1". ''Gelukkig verschijnt tiener Mufasa en schrikt de hyena's zo af. Vervolgens worden Zazu en Mufasa vrienden Shenzi thumb|left|211px|Shenzi'Shenzi is de enige vrouwelijke hyena en de leidster van het trio en een van de belangrijkste slechterikken na Scar. Verder is ze de blangrijkste slechterik in ''"The Lion King 1/1/2" ''. Volgens Timon in ''"The Lion King 1/1/2" ''is haar volledige naam ''Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena.'' Haar naam betekent'' 'wild', 'heidens', 'lomp' of 'barbaars' in Swahillie (Afrikaanse taal) de kenmerken die haar onderscheiden van de andere hyena's zijn o.a. vijf haaren die op haar voorhoofd liggen en manen die helemaal tot aan haar pony lopen. Ze heeft ook geen 'stoppenbaard' of grijze snuit zoals gezien is bij haar manelijke companen. Ze heeft wat vlekjes rond elk van haar ogen, dat doet denken aan oogschaduw. Shenzi heeft wat dikker lippen die wat lijken op zwarte lipstick. Shenzi is assertief, en beschikt over een goede zelfbehersing. Dit zorgt ervoor dat ze de leidster is van het trio. Shenzi is evenees de leidster van de hele clan van hyena's . Haar gezag is zo groot dat ze geen, geweld hoeft te gebruiken om haar orders te laten gelden. Banzai en Ed voeren zonder tegenspraak haar orders uit. Ondanks haar afkeer van Mufasa heeft Shenzi toch een zeker respect voor hem. Ze is het volledig eens met Banzai dat ze beter af waren met Mufasa dan met Scar. Mufasa behandelde hen nog altijd beter dan bij Scar het geval was. Ondanks is ze nog steeds laf samen met haar mannelijke kompanen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat ze wegloopt bij de eindstrijd en weglopen samen met Banzai en Ed van Mufasa na hun eerste ontmoeting. Shenzi haar eerste zorg is het welzijn van haar clan. Zeis samen met de hele clan bondgenoten van Scar, ondanks het feit dat hyena's leeuwen haten. Scar verteld hen dat ze Simba moeten doden zodat ze naar ''"The Pride lands" kunnen. Scar is niet bang om hen te zeggen, dat ze hongerig en uitgedroogd zijn. Wanneer Scar op het einde van "The Lion King 1" ''Mufasa's dood in de schoenen van de hyena's tracht te schuiven, aarzeld Shenzi niet om de clan te informeren van Scar zijn verraad. Dit leid uiteindelijk toe dat de hyena's Scar vermoorden. In ''"The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" heeft Shenzi vermoedelijk heel haar clan meegenomen, van het olifantenkerkhof om opzoek te gaan naar betere jachtgronden. Banzai thumb|left|208px|Banzai'''Banzai is de meest aggresieve van het trio. In tegenstelling tot de rustige en intilligente Shenzi, heeft Banzai geen enkele zelfbehersing, en staat altijd klaar om aan te vallen. Dit komt omdat hij eerst zijn spieren gebruikt en dan pas nadenkt. Banzai heeft de neiging om zonder nadenken iets te zeggen. Banzai is niet de leider van het trio en is altijd onderworpen aan Shenzi, en gehoorzaamd haar bevelen blindelings. Zijn naam betekend'' 'suipen''' of op de loer liggen in Swahilie (Afrikaanse taal). Banzai is te onderscheiden van de andere twee, door zijn zware wengbrouwen. Banzai vraagt het vaakst naar eten of zegt dat hij honger heeft. Banzai spreekt ook vaak zonder nadenken, dit leid er twee keer toe dat hij ruzie krijgt met Ed. Banzai klaagt dat er een voedsel tekort is in "The Pride Lands", ''onder Scar zijn bewind. Banzai merkt zachtjes op tegen zijn vrienden dat Mufasa een betere koning was dan Scar. Banzai geraakt twee keer gewond in de film, de eerste keer dat hij gewond was in de film kwam doordat Mufasa met zijn klauwen zijn zitvlak nog al zwaar had toegetakeld. De tweede keer dat hij gewond raakt komt door doorns nadat het trio, Simba uit ''"The Pide Lands" hadden gejaagd nadat de welp verbannen werd door Scar. Universum Categorie:Hyena's Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Schurken